


maybe we're really just destined to be together

by martinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Airport AU to be specific, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, more tags will be added for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinski/pseuds/martinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was destiny, or just plain coincidence.<br/>It could be life playing tricks on them.<br/>The quote goes: "Once is an incident, twice, a coincident, three is a pattern?"<br/>What if there's a fourth one? Or more?</p><p>Or simply a stuck in an airport au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're really just destined to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Teen Wolf is not mine. Nor are the characters. I am just a mere fan who enjoys writing about them.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> \--  
> So. My first ever Stydia story here on AO3. I probably should've been posting fics a long time ago but school's in the way and a lot of other things. However, now that it's Christmas break, I have more time on my hands and I surprisingly have the inspiration to write too! Oh God, please be kind to me on my first story here.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how many chapters it will have, but I really hope to have the story finish before the year ends so that it's in line with the holidays.

He is out of breath yet he is still running, running, running, and if his lungs could fall off they would’ve done so an hour ago. His vision is a blur; all he knows is he’s dashing past a blur of people.

It’s his fault.

He should’ve set his goddamn alarm clock 2 hours earlier.

Then maybe he wouldn’t be running like his life depends on it. In an airport. With thousands of people. During the holidays. It’s not helping that he’s got a bag to carry and well, he’s not exactly one who lifts weights.

He arrives just in time to have the doors closed at his face. Only pants and gasps leaving his mouth as he tries to talk to the blonde lady in bright yellow uniform. The color reminds him of pineapples. And the hair, god, _she’s too yellow_. But not important. _His flight_.

“I’m here, I’m --- a passenger on that plane.” He doesn’t know how he got the words out, but he does, while his hand is waving his boarding pass right in front of the lady’s face.

The lady only gives him this pitiful smile, because they should always be smiling especially since _it’s the most wonderful time of the year._  She checks his ticket and shakes her head at him -- _still_ with a small smile on her face, “Sorry, sir, but the plane left 15 minutes ago.”

He drops his bags on the floor. A heavy sigh parting chapped lips as his shoulders slump. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. I mean, not exactly that line but something about the plane leaving.” He’s rambling, which is really a surprise since he’s _still_ catching his breath. “Is there another flight you can connect me to? I really need to get home before this weekend.” He chews on his lower lip, brown eyes wide and sad, _thank you Scott McCall for teaching me the art of puppy dog eyes_. He knows he's got her when she takes a deep breath and flashes a smile.

“Of course, just let me check the other flights and see if there are other available seats.” She types on the keyboard, presses something, calls someone, and it’s not too long process – but it felt long for him. “You’re in luck, I can get you on the next flight. Seat 11-E.”

He lets out a breath he doesn’t even know he’s holding. “What time does it leave?”

“1:30am, that’s four hours from now.” She tells him without even glancing at him, then proceeds to hand him a bunch of papers that are neatly bound together. “Boarding starts 15 minutes before schedule departure time. Don’t be late this time, Sir. Have a wonderful flight and Merry Christmas.”

Stiles gives her a salute with the papers in his hands, a smile present in his face. “Thanks, you too.” And with one last smile, the lady goes back to attending other passengers.

1:30am. It is only 9:30pm and he’s got four hours to wait until he gets on a plane. Surely he won’t miss this one.

\---------

Airports are a strange place; a bittersweet one according to some. People are hugging each other tight, some have tears rolling down their faces, some are being drowned in kisses. It’s a place of reunion and separation.

He has never been a fan of airports. Maybe it’s because of the fact that they somewhat remind him of hospitals. With its strange scent, the sea of people, and a mix of all emotions. Not to mention being in airplanes make him nervous.

It’s his first time to fly alone. He and Scott were supposed to travel back home together, but with last minute plans and moved test dates --- Stiles had to stay behind. Of course, Scott offered to wait for him. Best friend and all that. But he knew that Scott has been so excited to go back home, see his mom and girlfriend. So Stiles forced him to fly back to town first, making sure that he’ll be okay.

He’s definitely not okay.

With thousands of people passing by him as he stands in the middle of the airport. He regrets making Scott leave early.

To further avoid making a fool out of himself, he decides to call his dad. He should at least be informed of his current situation. “Hey dad, uhh – no, funny thing, I’m not in the plane.” He brings his hand up to run through his disheveled hair, his eyes subtly searching for an empty seat he could sit on for four hours. “Delayed? Oh no, it’s different actually. I might have taken a nap because I was too tired and possibly maybe missed my flight but I’ve been transferred to a different one but I won’t be coming home ‘til tomorrow so don’t stay up late waiting for me.” He presses his lips together, hoping to not get a sermon about sleeping too much or staying up way too late. Surprisingly there was no sermon. Just a long, heavy sigh. A Christmas miracle perhaps.

“Alright, alright. Just don’t miss this next flight? I know you’re already in the airport but with you, nothing is impossible.” His dad sounds tired, a weariness caused by work. “You have a safe flight okay? Leave me a message once you get in the plane. Or tell Scott in case I fall asleep.”

“Okay dad, I’ll be fine don’t worry. And I promise I won’t leave my spot until the plane is here. Unless of course bathroom breaks but don’t worry about me. And please, get some rest? Stress is not healthy for you. I’m going to go wait for my plane now, alright? Sleep early. See you tomorrow, pops.” There’s concern in his tone, he’s always been watchful of his dad’s health and with him no longer in town, it’s hard to keep an eye on him. Thankfully there’s Melissa for that.

1:45am. Which meant he spent around 3 minutes talking to his dad, and the rest, looking like a confused idiot while standing in the middle of the terminal with his bags on the floor.

And just like that it’s as if his prayers have been answered. Just a few feet away from him is now a vacant seat. Without wasting any more time, he carries his bag and sprints towards the spot.

He doesn’t notice her until he’s standing right in front of the place. A petite girl with hair like fire, olive green eyes and the fairest skin of all. She’s wearing a red dress that ends at least an inch above her knees. In her lap rests her hands keeping a book in place, and he doesn’t even realize he’s staring too long until he remembers that he wants to sit down.

“Uh – hi, is this seat taken? Just making sure. Don’t want to be rude.” Stiles Stilinski should never start conversations.

She stops reading a looks up, and _God_ , she’s _**beautiful**_. This has to be some sort of apology from whatever deity that’s watching over him for making him miss his flight. “Huh? Oh, no. The lady just left to eat or something, _whatever_ , so it’s pretty much free.”

 _He’s cute_ , she thinks as she gestures for him to take the seat beside her. He relaxes quickly and sighs heavily upon settling down.

She is totally slipping into a coma bored, and it is the weariness of her mind that decides that he’s better to look at than the book in her hand. The book that is currently becoming more boring the more she forces herself to read it. She knows she has to stop before she loses her mind from boredom.

So she does. With a long exhale she closes the book with a loud thud, and she’s putting her book back in her bag when she hears a voice.

“Book wasn’t interesting enough for you?”

She turns to discover the voice had come from the boy who had just taken the seat, her eyes fixed on him as she raises a brow at him. He races her before she could even open her mouth.

“Oh, I guess that’s a no. I mean of course, you could probably be packing because your flight has arrived. Or you’re hungry. Bathroom break. Endless possibilities.” He rambles on as he nods, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

She chuckles at him, zipping up her bag as she shakes her head and gives a shrug. “No, you were actually right during the first one. The book is just not interesting enough to keep me company until my plane gets here .”

At her response, Stiles' curiosity grows, his head tilting to one side as he narrows his eyes at her. “Really, what was it about?”

“The universe and the laws of it.” She watches him, as if she’s waiting to see his reaction.

And his reaction was his jaw slightly dropping open. “Cosmology? Is that just a mere interest or your future?”

She shrugs her shoulders, a tight-lipped smile slowly appearing on her face. “An interest, my future is more based on numbers.”

He thought he couldn’t be more amazed at her. She proved him wrong. “Are you a math major?”

She nods.

“That’s… that’s wow.”

She arches a brow at him, her smile growing wide and it makes his heart skip a beat. “Wow?”

He only brings up a hand to run his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I mean, that’s really amazing.”

It’s genuine, his amazement and the sincerity in his eyes that she can’t help but blush at his words. “Thanks,” she says it softly, her head slowly dipping down as she tries to cover the sudden change of color in her cheeks.

He only finds it cute, and he’s proud of himself for making this girl smile. He doesn’t know what time it is, but if he was in a rush to have his plane arrive, he sure as hell doesn’t mind waiting for a long time if it meant talking to her. “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

There’s silence from her side, olive eyes meeting with brown hues. Then a smile breaks through. “I’m Lydia.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh I'm truly sorry for any typos or if it's a little messed up. I wrote it at 2:45am and a lot of things are running on my mind and all i did was write down things. this was also written in a rush but i promise the next one will be tons better!
> 
> feedback would be appreciated! i'm strangelydelusional on tumblr if you have some ideas or just want to be friends with me or talk and scream over Stydia xo


End file.
